spelunkyfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Old Bitey
The phrase "Giant Piranha" doesn't occur anywhere in the source code. Nonetheless, it obviously has the same coloration as the piranhas, so it's entirely reasonable to refer to him as this. I just wonder if "giant piranha" should be the main title we use for him. -- 01:01, 23 January 2009 (UTC) well i mean.. i guess we could call him something fluffed up like "LEVIATHAN" but it would be harder to immediately think as the proper name. First time I saw it, my reaction was, HOLY CRAP, HUGE PIRANHA --MechanisMs 01:21, 23 January 2009 (UTC) : Ultimately, we should call it whatever the original author chooses to call it, and the only indication he's given so far isn't "giant piranha" or "leviathan" or anything like that, it's "jaws" and "mega mouth". Granted, those aren't public-facing declarations — he sometimes uses one name in the code and a completely different one in the changelog. Nonetheless, I don't see why the best solution is to come up with our own name instead. -- 05:07, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Then Giant Alien and Giant Yeti are wrong too. The Alien is refered as Alien Boss, no idea what the Yetis name is. But I think its better to let the author name the enemies, too. --Bleagle 09:07, 23 January 2009 (UTC) The hiant yeti is called "Yeti King" 13:17, June 8, 2011 (UTC) I just ran into the giant piranha on a map where the dead also happened to be restless and walking about. I was going to leave it be, but a monkey threw my crystal skull into the water, and I wasn't about to let my precious gem sleep with the dead fishes. So I used my remaining gold to purchase all the nearby shopkeeps bombs and sticky stuff, and set off to kill the giant pirahna. I threw all my bombs at my first sight of it and ran like hell. Explosions were EVERYWHERE, and this was like 30 bombs I threw down there, so when I went to fetch my crystal skull... THERE WAS A GIANT ZOMBIE PIRANHA, dripping flesh from its' bones and still swimming, and I need someone to confirm on whether or not it can be killed, because it scared more shit out of me then when I first saw the big fishy. -- 11:28, 30 January 2009 (UTC) : Good story. :) : However, if you saw this, then it was an indication that he was very near death, but not quite dead. You should have tossed in 40 bombs. :) -- 16:29, 30 January 2009 (UTC) The article says that Jaws is relatively slow, but whenever I encounter him he tends to move at least as fast as your walking speed. Not rushing-caveman fast, but not particularly slow, either. Am I just being a wimp? -- E-mouse 21:24, 1 February 2009 (UTC) I hate this boss, because I always want to take a look and then always lose some hearts because of it -_- 13:17, June 8, 2011 (UTC)